New York, New York
by Swagron
Summary: Is New York the final straw. Will Quinn finally lay all that built up anger, sadness and regret on the table?


_Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic so excuse me If I'm a little rusty ;) I hope you all enjoy it. I've just let my imagination run me wild so bare with me I don't exactly know where I'm going with this. Enjoy the beautiful __**Quickness**__.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Everything was coming together perfectly. New Directions had finally arrived in New York the most beautiful city there ever was, everyone was happy and cheerful they couldn't believe that they'd finally made it. Winning regional's was such an achievment for them all and to be in New York for Nationals was an epic win. No one could believe their luck it was such a delightful experience that they were going to take full advantage of, all except one Glee kid. One that didn't want to be in New York. One that hated everything about New York. The city. The scents. Even the sidewalk. Quinn, as she stood in the middle of Times Square she frowned she didn't want to be here when she found out Nationals was going to be in New York she wanted to quit the Glee club as soon as but as usual Rachel and Finn would persuade her that she need Glee. <em>She didn't need Glee, she was Quinn Fabray for god sake<em> she thought to herself. But it was to late now because she was there and she would just have to accept it.

* * *

><p>As the Glee kids settled in the hotel room they began to talk about all the exciting things they were going to do. Rachel and Kurt talked about going exploring the beautiful broadway stage. Mike, Finn and Sam said that they were ready for whatever New York threw their way. Brittany wanted to go and see some Ducks. Before anyone got the chance to choose were to go first Mr Schue interuppted them.<p>

"Hey guys, we don't have time to mess around and go exploring. We need two brilliant Original songs for Nationals and fast. I know you guys wanna look around but until those songs are written I'm keeping you ALL on lock-down" He said bluntly.

"But Mr Schue" Rachel sighed

"No butts. I'm sorry guys. You wanna win Nationals right?"

"Yes of course.." Finn began-

"Then get writing them songs. The sooner their done the more time you guys can spend doing what you want" Will interrupted. "Now I'm gonna go down to reception and fill out some forms. I won't be long, get to work"

Everyone frowned as they watch their teacher walk out of the door.

"This sucks!" Puck scowled.

"I hear ya man" Finn said grabbing a pen and his note pad "But if Mr Schue wants two then we're gonna have to get writing"

"Finn's right!" Rachel agreed as she began taking her stripy coat off "We need to stay focused."

Puck had got so used to blocking Rachel's voice out of his head that he couldn't even hear her anymore instead he decided to go check out the room. As he entered the bathroom he found Quinn looking in the mirror tears falling from her eyes, black mascara smudge across her face.

"Quinn.." Puck spoke softly "Are you alright?"

Quinn jumped she hadn't realized Puck had been standing by the door "What do you want?" she said grabbing a tissue from her pocket and rubbing the masarca from underneath her red puffy eyes.

"I, er, nothing. What's wrong?" He asked sympathetically

"Nothing's wrong Puck. I had something in my eye." Quinn said rudely. "Now I'd appreciate it if you would leave me alone, thanks" she said bluntly.

"Woah, sorry I was only seeing if you were okay" Puck frowned.

"Do I look okay to you Puck?" Quinn said bitterly. Her eyes filled up with tears as she looked into Pucks. "Just please, go."

* * *

><p>After pacing for two hours in the hotel room, Quinn had to do something with herself all anyone was talking about was pain and word and songs and it was freaking getting on her nerves.<p>

"I'm going out." Quinn said grabbing her purse.

"Wait, what? You can't" Rachel said getting off the bed. "Mr Schue set strict orders, we are not allowed to leave until we finish these songs"

"I don't care what he said. I'm going out." Quinn said bluntly.

"Rachel's right Quinn" Finn said looking at both girls,.

"Well you would agree with her wouldn't you Finn?" Quinn stared blankly at him.

"Hey guys let's just all calm down okay?" Kurt said when he could see the tension building. "Maybe we should just go out for a while? Get some fresh air maybe?" he said trying to act cool.

"Yeah okay then. Some fresh air couldn't hurt" Rachel nodded.

And with that the Glee kids put their pads and pens down and headed for the door with excitement. They'd all truthfully wanted to get out into the open and smell the thousands of scents the city held and now was they're chance.


End file.
